Lithuanian Regret
by riolusaura
Summary: While everyone looks for Poland in the final concentration camp, Lithuania has some time to think how things went. "Could I have fought back, like he did?" Rated T just in case.


Everything was moving around quickly. Lithuania stood there in horror, at one of the many concentration camps set up in Poland. He saw the Allies helping the lucky survivors leave to a safe point until their homes could be salvaged. Usually, he'd help the others search, but this time it was different.

It was the last camp, and Poland was no where to be found in any of the others.

He hoped his friend was okay, he had prayed for it every day starting from when he was first imprisioned. Now was his chance to make sure, this _had_ to be the place he had been secretly stored away, it _had_ to be! In all the other places, Lithuania had no problem searching, Russia, his boss, forced him to take a break more than once because of it. He never stopped searching, but now, now that he was here, he lost all will to move.

Was it fear? Was it excitement? _What was it?_ Lithuania wanted to know, he wanted to start moving, and search for Poland. He was desprete to! Yet...his feet would not move. His legs would not walk. He knew the others were looking at him, some with sadness, sympathy, and false hope while others held frustration and anger in their gaze. Estonia and Latvia had tried countless times to comfort him, but nothing that they said gave him a light of hope.

This was one of those times.

"L-Lithuania...? A-Are you o-okay?" Latvia studdered more than usual, gripping the Lithuanian's hand tightly, who made no move to return the gesture. "I'm fine." was all he said, barely above a whisper, his lip trembling. He refused to cry, mainly with Russia around. He hated that man. Hated what he made him do to his best friend. Lithuania glared at him when his back turned, it was colder and meaner than Russia ever did.

But then a weak cry that wasn't from any of the countries, but familiar, came from one of the lower area of the camp. Lithuania's eyes went wide as he turned to where the noise came from, America and China already rushing down. Lithuania started to follow, but was stopped by a pair of hands. He turned around, his glare angry, to see that Estonia stopped him. "Its best if...you don't go down there..." he muttered, his grip tightened on his arm.

Lithuania didn't like how Estonia was stopping him, and started to pull away before another pair of hands grabbed the same arm, causing Estonia to jump and release his grip. Russia held firmly to his arm, towering over the Lithuanian with a warning glare. "You'll stay here." he ordered, and, as much as he hated it, Lithuania stopped struggling. He was powerless to Russia's commands. Thats how its always been.

They sat there silently for around ten minutes, which felt like hours to Lithuania, before finally America came out, China following silently behind. Both of their faces were grim, and Lithuania feared for the worst. He saw his friend's limp body groan weakly, clutching onto the jacket that belonged to America, who had wrapped it around the Polish boy to keep him warm.

It was then, seeing Poland's weak and broken body, that Lithuania felt a hard realization hit him. He _could_ of fought back. He _could_ of screamed like Poland probably did, and fought with all he had like he did. And it was then he heard his own voice scream, and push away from Russia to get to his friend. Though try as he might, Russia's grip grew only stronger, and Lithuania could feel himself being pulled back and forceably silanced by the large man.

Still he struggled, he refused to let his closest friend get away without a fight. Lithuania could hear France to let him go, so he can at least be with Poland a little longer, and Lithuania felt his eyes fill up to brim and he fought even harder. Suddenly he wasn't on his feet anymore, and looked around wildly for what was going on.

Russia had been pushed over because he was trying to keep his balance while holding onto the Lithuanian, and he took this chance to get up and dash to the car America placed Poland, sitting next to him. He looked like a mess, his hair was burnt and charred, covered in blood. His face was covered in brusies and dried blood, as well as the rest of his body. There were whip scars, chain and rope burns all over his arms and legs, his body was burnt and some bones were peeking out. All in all he was an utter mess.

Lithuania couldn't help it anymore, and sobbed into his hands, for fear that even his tears could destroy the boy next to him. America watched sadly, horrified that _anyone_ could do this. Finally he saw the relief to their problems, they were driving up to the hospital, the closest _real_ hospital that is. As America pulled Poland out, Lithuania sat there sobbing, whispering his apologizes over and over again to the cold empty air. Too tired to do anything more, Lithuania layed in the same spot Poland was, smelling the sent of burnt flesh and dried blood, and went to sleep.

_"...__Atsiprašau."_

_**BLARG! Okay I am SOOOOOO sorry for this! I've been having hard times IRL haha so I thought about this randomly. I think this is the second time I've made Lithuania er well ... idk how to say it, but if you read my other one you know what I'm talking about. OH I'm thinking about writing a sequal to this ... but only if I get enough requests for it~! Love you all!**_


End file.
